Living in a Small Town: Freshmen Year
by Da Darkest Knight
Summary: There's a new kid moving to a place that's new to a place that's new to him. Can he survive his first year of high school? Maybe, with a little help with the kids from Third Street.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Recess, or it characters **(except the one I created). **I also don't "Small Town" by John Mellencamp. **

* * *

_Prologue_

_"Ashley Funicello Spinelli!"_

_I stood in line clapping and cheering, along with everyone else as one of my best friends went up to get her diploma from the podium. Seeing her smile as she got her diploma from the principal, showed how much she deserved it. She's kind of had it rough for the past four years, we've all been through that, it's suppose to be part of growing up, but who knew it was gonna that tough._

_"Brandon Stevens!"_

_"Thank You!"_

_I laughed, along with everyone else, as Brandon walked on stage, got his diploma, and then walked to the microphone and sang "Thank You"; I always wondered why he's usually the one that's singing. Anyway, we had all been through a lot of stuff. We've seen love, break-ups, reconcile, friendship, betrayal, triumph, victory, loss, abuse, family, but not in the same sentence._

_"Alex Taylor!"_

_We've been through so much, I've been so much. I've felt happiness, I've felt sadness, I made friends, I lost friends, I've felt anger, sorrow, remorse, excitment, betrayed, pain. I've seen and been through so much, I've also been shot, but that's another story._

_"Lawrence Tisby!"_

_But, when did all of this start? When did people in a town like ours, go through something like this?_

_"Ashley Tomassian!"_

_Well I'll you when all of this started, it happened a long time ago when I moved here. Wow, that was so long ago..._

**_Summer 2007_**

_It was the year 2007, and I remember wanting to die so badly that day, why?_

_"Yeeee-Hawww! Good after mornin to ya favorite DJ on Country 192.6!"_

_That's why, now some of you think 'what's the matter it's country music?' Well where I'm from, as far as I knew, not many black kids listen to country music, and I was sure as hell not one of them. So when your a 14 year old black kid from Texas moving to Arkansas, with nothing to do, and all you could do was sleep or listen to the radio. But, as you listen to the radio you either think it's broken, or Arkansas only has one radio station, cause all you here is country music! That's when you want to die._

_"Yee-haw, now here's "Small Town" by the great John Cougar Mellencamp on Country 192.6! Yee-haw!"_

_But, since I wasn't tired all I could do was sit in the car, and hope would get to our new house._

**_(Song Playing)_**

**Well I was born in a small town**

**And I live in a small town**

**Probably die in a small town**

**Oh, those small communities**

**All my friends are so small town**

**My parents live in the same small town**

**My job is so small town**

**Provides little oppurtunities**

**Hey!**

_Man, this song is country, but when I looked out the window, I saw that we were finally there as we passed up a sign that said "Welcome to Thirdstown". _

**Educated in a small town**

**Taught to fear Jesus in a small town**

**Used to day dream in that small town**

**Another boring romantic that's me**

**But I've seen it all in a small town**

**Had myself a ball in a small town**

**Married a L.A. doll and brought her to this small town**

_While barely listening to this song, I thought how ironic it was that they would play this song, and for the next four years I'll be... living in a small town._

* * *

**To anyone who doesn't know Recess one of my favorite shows, hence Invince! So u can rev. or not doesnt matter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Recess, or it's characters **(only the ones I created).

* * *

**Living in a Small Town**

**Ch. 1: Moving In**

_T.J.'s POV_

I sat in my room reading one of Senoir Fusion comic books, with nothing to do. It was noon right now, and I was suppose to be meeting the guys at 2... well what was left of the guys. Since Gretchen's at a NASA Space camp in Texas, and Spinelli went to her brother, Joey's house in Little Rock, so it'll just be me and the guys until she gets back today. As I was reading, from my room I could hear two women laughing.

One of them I knew was my mom, the other I think is Mrs. Spinelli. After the 4th Grade, Spinelli stopped hiding her parents... well she didn't hide them as much as she use to. Anyway, I wanted to know why they were laughing. I'm not like Randall, but I wanted to know what they were laughing about; I hope it isn't about me.

As I got off my bed, and opened the door a little bit, I heard my mom say "I hope they realize their feelings about each other soon."

"I know, I'd like to be a grandmother soon." Mrs. Spinelli said to my mom.

"You think they should have kids now?"

"Oh God no, not now their too young to have kids?"

Who're they talking about, Joey or Vito? Or are they talking about Becky? Or, were they talking about Joey and Becky, or Vito and Becky?

Before I could close my door, not wanting here anymore, I heard my mom say, "So Flo, I heard we're suppose to be getting new neighbors.."

"Mmhm, there suppose to be moving in today."

"So, do you know anything about them?"

"Hmm, well I heard that the father is suppose to be the new head basketball coach at the high school."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I heard that they have a son who's T.J. and Ashley's age."

"Oh, do they have a mother?"

"They do, but I don't know anything about her."

"So... is it true that their (whisper) _black_."

"Yes, but I don't think we're suppose to call them black."

"I don't know, I think Sheryl said it was okay to call them black."

"No, I think we're suppose to call them African-American."

"But, that sounds racists, too!"

I stopped listening after that, and closed the door. As I walked back to my bed, I couldn't believe that a new kid was moving here, and next door to Spinelli. Not many people move around here, so when Spinelli and me found out that the Murphy's moved to Miami, a week after they moved we were shocked. They were the nicest old people in this neighborhood, I hope the people that move in aren't mean.

* * *

_O.C. POV_

Finally, after a long, painful four hour drive, we were finally here. So this is Thirdstown, this place looks really, _really..._ weird. I mean it wasn't a bad weird; I mean I've saw kids were running around in a park, smiling joggers, etc., but that's what makes it weird. Seeing so many happy people made me hope that it didn't look like this in the morning, then the Klansmen come out at night.

Lying down in the back of the Navigator, I sat up and asked "Dad, are we there yet?"

"Almost, we'll be there in 20 minutes." he told me.

Which meant that we won't be there for another 30 minutes. As I laid back down, glad that we could listen to something other than country, I thought about this place that we're suppose to be living. Like, what it's gonna like, and the name of it. I mean, who names a town after a number? I guess it was good to move here, especially since-

* * *

_Bang! "Aah!" "Jason!"_

* * *

I shook that out of my head, I wasn't gonna think about that, we moved to start anew, and that's what I'm gonna do. As I looked out the window, I saw that we were driving in a row of houses, which meant that we were almost there. Then, we drove up into a driveway, with the moving truck behind us. As I open the door and jump out of the car after a long drive, I looked at our new house. It kind of looked like my grandparents house, brown, one story, a garage, what a regular house is suppose to have.

My dad gave me the key to the house, so I walked to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. As I opened to door I notice... that it was empty. Well, I guess it would be since we haven't move in yet.

"So, what do you think?" my dad walked up right behind me.

"It's empty."

"Of course it's empty, we haven't moved in yet."

Didn't I just-

"Besides, you know what that means."

I looked at the moving truck behind the car, and I knew what it meant, I was about to go through more hell.

_2 hours later..._

Finally, after two hours we had brought all of our stuff in... now we have to put it up. Right now, I was in my new room, fixing it up with my stuff. Bed, dressers, TV, stereo, etc. Then, I opened up a box with CDs in it for my stereo. I picked up one of the CD cases, and I looked at the cover. _Year of the Dog... Again_, this album always reminds me of-

_"No, I'm not gonna even think about it." _So I put the case back into the box, and the box under the bed. Then I thought, "_I've been in this house too long, I need to get out of here, go somewhere, maybe find a basketball goal._"

So I walked out of my room to the front door. Halfway there, I heard the doorbell ring and when I got to the door, my mom answered it.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Debra, and this is Flo."

"We thought we would come over with house warming gifts and welcome you to the neighborhood."

Standing on the doorstep was a woman who was my mom's height, with light brown hair, and a tall woman with dark red hair

"Well thank you, I guess I should introduce you to my family. Junior!" my mom shouted my name not knowing I was behind her.

When she did notice me she said "Junior, this Debra and Flo, our new neighbors."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Junior, go get your father."

I walked into the living room, I found my dad trying to plug the TV into the outlets.

"Dad, mom wants you."

"Alright, hold on a sec."

As he stopped plugging in the TV, he walked to the door with me behind him. When we got to the door, we saw mom laughing with our new neighbors.

"Hehe- Oh Greg, these are our new neighbors, Debra Detweiler and Flo Spinelli. Debra, Flo this is my husband Greg."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Oh, so your the new basketball coach for the highschool. Think you can take our boys to state this year?" Mrs. Spinelli asks.

"Well, it depends on the team and how they want to play." he told them.

Not wanting to stand here anymore, I decided to start finding away to get out of here.

"Um... exuse me- Mrs. Detweiler, do you if there's a basketball court or a gym around here?" I asked.

"Um... I don't think so, do you know Flo?"

"Hmm... I think the closest one is at Third Street Elementary, it's not that far away from here."

"Great, I guess I'll start looking for the school."

But before I could walk out the door, my mom stopped me.

"Hold on, what makes you think that you're going anywhere. We still have have to unpack everything."

"I can do it when I get back, can I go please?"

Now usually when ask to do something like this, my mom tells me "Hell no!", but since we're in front of our neighbors, and mom doesn't want to get a bad rep, I thought it could work. Will it?

As my mom gives some thought, she sighs "Alright, you can go, but don't get into trouble."

"_Yes, it worked!_" as I walked passed Mrs. Detweiler and Spinelli, I went to the car, where my basketball was.

As I got to the car my mom shouted, "And don't get into trouble!"

"Mom, we just moved here. What kind of trouble could I get in!" I told her.

However, that day I had jinxed myself, and I was gonna eat those words.

* * *

**Wats gonna happn? Who's Jason? Will someone? Will somebody review this? Find out next time on Living in a Small Town.**

**Also, 4 thos who dont know "**Year of the Dog... Again**" was DMX's last album in 2006.**


	3. Author notice

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated my stories in _so long. _I have stories that haven't been updated in _TWO YEARS_! As a writer that makes me feel ****pathetic! So as of right now I'm _officially _putting my stories on temporary hiatius until futhermore notice.**

**But, this does not mean that I'm through with Fanfiction. On my account I am putting up a poll asking:Which story do you want me to update?  
The top two will be at the top of my priority list.**

**I want to thank 1029384756, Angelic Sakura Blossom, KNDFANGIRL, Dawnmist 11, savannahknd, Alapso, Mercy4.8, IscaPhantom, dazlinn909, swatkats, JournalistInRed, Tylie-Marie, Thatsmyphrase, JACK5T3R, HCBalwayshappy, Aqua-Princess of Imagination, Shadow the Ranger, boredomsucks101, awesomenaruto, alexis0599, Dance along the light of day, Fangirl of Teh Fma, Mystery-Shrouded S, and the many others who have read my stories.**

**This is not a goodbye, I will try to update, but with this being my senior year it'll take a while.**

**So goodbye and please have a moment of silence for Summer, which ended so quickly.**


End file.
